Healing Broken Souls
by Lost in the ever after
Summary: Harry Potter defeated Voldemort in the beginning of the summer after his sixth year. The world heals, but Harry does not. He’s haunted by memories…but maybe the stranger named Lucas can help him. AU, YAOI LM/HP Not OC, just seems like it. T for safety.


**Title: Healing Broken Souls**

**Summary**: Harry Potter defeated Voldemort in the beginning of the summer after his sixth year. The world heals, but Harry does not. He's haunted by memories…but maybe the stranger named Lucas can help him. AU, YAOI LM/HP

**Warnings: AU. In fact, so AU that I'm not even sure how AU it is. Yaoi, which means male/male relationships. Own Characters, though not in any major pairing. Slightly Dark!Harry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the original members of the books, or any settings either. Although I do own Zayn. **

**Chapter One: Zayn Snape & A midnight Stroll**

Harry sighed. He felt this year was going to be terribly boring, as Voldemort was dead and no longer a threat, and Ron's parents had adopted him as their son. Ginny had also given up on him, which he felt was good, since she would have been heart broken when he left at the end of the year anyways.

"Hey mate, seventh year! Can't believe it!" Ron said, grinning from across the compartment. Hermione smiled from her place tucked against Ron's side.

"Yeah. Never thought I would live this long." Harry murmured, looking back out the window.

A tense and awkward silence filled the small compartment as Ron floundered silently for something to say, Hermione observed Harry, and Harry observed the countryside.

Harry had changed after that last battle, Hermione could see it.

Anyone could tell that Harry had _physically _changed. He was a few inches taller…though still shorter than Ron. His frame was still thin…but with lean muscle now. His face was sharper and his hair longer…long enough that he could tie it into a horsetail on summer days when it got too warm to wear it down. He even had his glasses removed after a spell from Hermione. But the biggest change was probably the scar that ran from Harry's forehead to his shoulder.

It started when the lightning bolt shaped scar had once began…but this one was not so easy to hide. Ron told Harry he shouldn't hide it; it made him look dangerous.

Hermione could look past the physical changes and see the others…of only a glimpse. His green eyes were harder and he rarely smiled. When he spoke it was in a clipped tone, although sometimes when they spoke quietly during the night his voice would soften a little bit. But never much.

He had never told anyone what had happened in that little room in Riddle Manor right before Voldemort died and the place burst into flames. Everyone had made it out alive, for the fire seemed only to consume the house, not the living.

Harry was found in the ashes after the fire, some how still awake even though e had a horrific wound on his face and neck, and his blood was pouring from the wound.

Hermione had been one of the ones to find him.

"_He's dead."_ Was all he had said before he passed out. They had found the body, and Dumbledore disposed of it.

Remus would have taken Harry into his home, had he not been grievously injured. Harry adamantly refused to ever return to the Dursley's home, so the Weasley's took him in and adopted him.

"Stop thinking so much, Hermione. You'll burn out your brilliant mind before we get into the school." Harry's toneless voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Harry hadn't shifted to look at her, and his gaze was still turned to the countryside.

The door opened and they all looked to see who entered. It was a tall boy with dark skin and golden eyes. His hair was long and black, and his nose was just a little too large for his face.

"May I sit with you? The other compartments are full." The boy asked, and Hermione nodded. Ron shrugged, and Harry stared stoically.

The dark boy took the only open seat, each was next to Harry. His golden eyes slid over Harry's scar, and Harry scowled.

"I will hazard a guess that the battle that scar is from was long and bloody, and your opponent did not survive." The boy said, and Harry's scowl deepened.

"Leave. Now." He said, his voice still toneless.

The strange boy cocked his head to the side in question. "That is not a very nice way to treat a person. My name is Zayn, by the way." He said, and he held out one dark, long-fingered hand.

"Zayn, I think it best if you leave Harry alone." Hermione said softly, and Zayn looked over to her.

"You may be right. Harry, was it? And who are you two?" He asked, looking over at them.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley. And that's Harry Potter." Hermione said, finishing up the introductions.

Harry expected the odd golden eyes to widen or the dark, think mouth to drop open. But neither happened.

"Nice to meet you all. I am new to Hogwarts. I believe I'll be starting as a seventh year." He said, and Hermione nodded.

"Any good at Quidditch?" Ron asked, and Harry quickly tuned them out.

He stayed lost in his meandering thoughts until Hermione placed a gentle hand on his knee, and he looked up into her brown eyes. He nodded, understanding that it was time to go.

"It was such a pleasure to meet you all. Even you, Harry. Though you didn't talk much." Zayn said, a smile fixed on his nice face. Harry shrugged, Ron grinned and Hermione smiled softly.

"Hello Harry." A dreamy voice said, and Harry turned to see Luna Lovegood. He nodded at her.

"Luna." He said, his voice softer than was normal. Hermione smiled to herself; Luna was a good friend since she understood Harry and never said a thing to anyone.

"Hello Hermione, Ronald, Zayn." She said, waving at them in turn.

Zayn's golden eyes widened again. "How do you know my name?" He asked, and Hermione giggled and Ron chuckled.

"Luna is odd that way mate." Ron said, and Hermione nodded.

"I'll see you Harry." Luna said and walked away. Harry nodded at her retreating back and then he and his friends, plus the dark colored boy Zayn, got into a carriage pulled by a threstral.

"What was that pulling the carriage?" Zayn asked as he got in, sitting next to Ron so Hermione could sit next to Harry.

"Threstrals." Harry said, and Zayn just gave him a quizzical look. Ron snorted, but didn't comment because Hermione sent him a glare.

Soon they arrived at the door of Hogwarts. They all entered and were seated, though Dumbledore pulled Zayn aside.

When all the first years had been sorted, Zayn stepped up and Albus stood as well.

"We have with us this year an exchange student. He's from Brazil. Please, introduce yourself, and then be sorted by the Hat." Albus said, and sat down.

"My name is Zayn Ares Snape. I'm seventeen." He said shortly before the hat was placed on his head.

The entire hall was deathly silent, and Professor Snape had paled several shades.

Finally the Hat shouted "Slytherin!" Ron muttered something like 'of course'. Harry glared at him and he paled.

"Tuck in!" Albus said as Zayn went to go and get his seat.

After meal, which Harry ate little of, everyone stood to leave. People stayed a step or two away from Harry on all sides. He silently swept to his dormitory, ignoring McGonagall when she said that he needed to stay for the speech.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed and let his head fall heavily into his hands. He was so _tired_. He was tired of keeping up the act…tired of not trusting anyone enough to let them in…tired of being Harry Potter.

Harry hated the fame, the longing looks men and women would shoot him. He hated that he was known the world around, that he got letters from people he had never and would never know, asking to marry him.

And he hated what had happened…how it had ended…what Voldemort had said at the end…how those eyes…those damn scarlet eyes had looked…like he was…finally, finally peaceful…

Harry bit back a sob and brutally pushed the memory away. He composed himself as he heard the boys that would be sharing the room with him come up the stairs. He stood and busied himself with taking a few things from his trunk.

"Oh…hi Harry." Seamus's shy voice called out, and Harry nodded without turning around. There was a shuffle of footsteps and Neville Longbottom entered Harry's line of site.

Neville was still a big boy, but now it was because he had filled out, and replaced his pudginess with pure muscle. He had a think scar on his hand that he scratched when he was alone or with Harry. Bellatrix had scratched him there, and for some reason it wouldn't fade and always bothered him.

"Glad to see you Harry." Neville said sincerely. Harry nodded curtly at him.

"You to Neville." He said, and Neville smiled. He reached out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. It was steadying, comforting, and gave Harry a little strength.

"I hope your heart can heal soon, my friend." Neville murmured, so low only Harry and himself could hear it. The other boys were talking animatedly, ignoring the pair of young men.

"Thank you, but don't get your hopes too high." Harry murmured, his voice still emotionless. Neville nodded a little sadly and went over to his own bunk.

Harry finished unpacking things and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. It wasn't the one his father had left him—that one he had stashed in a box in Grimuald Place—it was a new one. This one was black and larger than the other had been, so that it would comfortably fit two large men, though not as large as Hagrid.

Harry swung it up onto his shoulders so that it appeared to be a regular cloak, and left the room, ignoring the questions about where he was going.

"Harry…it's getting late. How long will you be gone?" Hermione asked from her spot in front of the fire. She knew that it would be no use to tell Harry not to go.

"I'm not sure. I'll be here for classes though." Harry said, and Hermione nodded slowly.

Harry left and walked down the hall a little ways, before slipping his cloak around to become invisible. He walked softly down the halls, not making a sound at all.

Finally he made it to a spot that no one really frequented; a window ledge that looked out over the Forbidden Forest. Harry sat on it, still with his cloak drawn tight around him.

He looked out onto the moonlit Forest and sighed, fogging the window a little. He scowled at where his reflection would be, and stood up. Dammit, he needed a distraction!

He murmured words in Parsletongue, and he stood outside the gates of Hogwarts. He murmured another spell and felt his hair grow a few inches, and his eyes began to itch. He held up a mirror he conjured and looked at himself.

He now had long hair down to his shoulders, dark as the night sky above him. His skin was a shade or two darker, and his eyes were a normal brown. He couldn't hide his scar, not even his snake magic could do that. The most he could do was make it looked a little more faded, a little more crooked.

He nodded once to himself, satisfied with his disguise.

He marched into Hogsmeade, head of raven hair held high. He switched hi cloak so that it was no longer invisible and headed toward eth Hog's Head.

Once he made it in to the bar he ordered a firewhiskey and made the man believe he was of age with a few whispered words in Parsletongue.

He claimed the corner of the bar that was deepest into the shadows, and sipped occasionally on his drink.

A tall man with perfect skin and long mahogany hair came over to his table. He sat, uninvited, with his own drink. Harry looked the man over. He was very good looking, that was for sure. His eyes were a clear gray that seemed almost silver in the dim lighting. His features were sharp and defined.

He was looking over Harry as well.

"Who might you be?" The stranger asked, his tone cultured and smooth.

"Just a patron in this pub." Harry answered, keeping his own voice clipped and antisocial.

"I see. And might you, sir, be looking for some fun for the night?" The stranger asked, smiling a little as he sipped his whiskey.

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Hm. First, answer me this; are you the hooker looking for work, or the sexually frustrated customer? Because if you're the hooker, you're not dressed correctly, there's entirely too much fabric. And if you are not the whore, then leave, because I am not either." Harry said, keeping his voice neutral.

The man chuckled. "My, what an interesting person you are. I'm neither a whore nor a frustrated customer. Just a man looking for some fun while his wife is in France, no doubt having several affairs." He said, and Harry just looked at him.

He considered it, he actually did. He needed some fun. He needed some release. He needed one night with one person who didn't know who he was.

Slowly, he nodded. The man looked surprised for a moment, but then he stood.

"I suppose that bars are not your taste?" He asked, and Harry shook his head. He let the strange man lead him out of the pub. Knowing that he could kill him if needed.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, and the man stopped them. In the faint light Harry could see his eyes grow serious and his face a stoic mask.

"I'm not going to take you into a room and fuck you. I just want one night of happy memories, with someone who doesn't know me. Someone with no idea who I am." He said, and Harry was shocked.

He would have felt it had the man invaded his mind, but he had felt nothing at all.

"I agree." Harry said, and the man nodded slowly.

"Would you like to walk?" He asked, and Harry nodded. They headed away from the town, arm in arm. The man was dressed in a dark green cloak. Other than that Harry didn't know.

"How old are you? Honestly?" The man asked, and Harry shook his head.

"Old enough." He answered, and the man nodded.

"Still in Hogwarts?" He asked, and Harry stopped him.

"You said you didn't want anyone to know you tonight. I came to the bar for the same reason. I took you up on your offer for the same reason." Harry said, and the man sighed and nodded. He slipped an arm around Harry's waist. They continued walking.

"My name is Lucas." The man said, and Harry nodded.

"Ryan." Harry answered, feeling he owed the man something. Ryan was a name that he had heard Hermione talking of…an author or a character or something. Besides, 'Ry' was in his name.

They stopped under a large tree. The man turned to face Harry, and let his arm fall away.

"This was stupid. I'm sorry Ryan, I shouldn't have asked you to come. Good bye." He said, and Harry was about to just let him go. His mind said he should have just let the stranger, Lucas, go.

But Harry grabbed onto his shoulders before Lucas could leave and stood up on his toes. He pressed their lips together in a brief, hurried kiss.

Lucas froze, and when Harry withdrew, he froze as well.

His eyes widened, and Harry took a hasty step back. "I…I'm sorry." He said, and turned to leave. But his worst was grabbed and he was turned swiftly around.

Lucas held him close to his broad chest and Harry smelled Ginger. It was a comforting scent.

Lucas's long-fingered hand slipped under Harry's chin and tilted his face up.

Lucas kissed him then, slowly, gently. Harry had never been kissed like it before…hell, he'd never been kissed by anyone but Cho and Ginny, and he never really had liked girls much anyways.

Lucas's lips were soft, and Harry opened his mouth when a warm tongue asked for entrance.

When they broke the kiss, Lucas rested his forehead against Harry's.

"It's getting very late. Even if you're 'old enough', you should be getting to bed soon. I should to, for that matter." Lucas said, and Harry sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." He said.

Lucas took a step back, and Harry felt suddenly colder.

"When can we see each other again? If you want, I mean." Lucas asked, and Harry cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not sure. Maybe this Saturday. A little earlier in the day though?" Harry asked, and Lucas nodded.

"I'll meet you in the Three Broomstick sometimes Saturday afternoon, all right?" Harry nodded. Lucas placed a hand on Harry's check and then kissed his forehead. He Apparated away with a small crack and Harry took himself to the gates of Hogwarts.

Lucas. Lucas had kissed him, without knowing he was Harry Potter. Maybe Neville's hopes would come true.

Lucius Malfoy sighed as he appeared in his bedroom. He undid the glamour he had placed on himself and lightly touched his lips, which still tingled.

Ryan. Lucius doubted that was the young man's real name, but he supposed it was fair, since he hadn't given his real name either. His lips tasted like the young man still, and Lucius sighed.

He couldn't wait until Saturday.

**A/N Well, what did you think? Anything that sounds AU is, so please do not get mad and put any complaints in your reviews about that. Please review though. Thank you for reading!**

**Peace, Love, Laughter~**

**Lost~~**


End file.
